


Libraries are for silence

by Irumiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Saihara and Toujo don't exactly appear majorly, Short One Shot, no killing games here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irumiki/pseuds/Irumiki
Summary: Ouma doesn't appreciate Kiibo ignoring him.





	Libraries are for silence

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a cute prompt and thought, 'why not'?  
> I have literally no confidence in my writing, but I wanted to contribute to the Kiibouma tag! It's my top ship for Drv3 and it deserves so much more love oml.

Kiibo was sitting in the high school's library, reading a book in the peace that was currently there. Most of the students who attended the school spent their free-time during lunch doing more physical based activities, probably doing sports or taking 'selfies'... as the popular kids called them anyways. Kiibo himself wasn't much of a trend follower, all the things that humans counted as trends didn't make sense to him. Regardless, Kiibo enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the library, it gave him a break from all the somewhat immature classmates he had to endure throughout the day.  
He let out a deep sigh, nothing could ruin the peace that was currently sitting in his chest.

"Heeyyy Kii-boy!"

Never mind.

Kiibo didn't even have to look up to identify who had spoken to him, that excited, child-like voice could only belong to one person.  
The source of the voice seemed to plop themself down directly next to Kiibo. "Kii-boy! Don't ignore me, the feared supreme ruler, I'll have to send my members to punish you if you do!" Yep, Kiibo had confirmed by this point it was Ouma Kokichi. The shorter boy who seemed to tease, touch and follow the Robot around almost everywhere he went. Kiibo still had no idea why the dictator wanted to torment him pretty much all the time, even so, here he was, probably preparing his next 'robo-insult'.

Kiibo didn't even have to look at Ouma to know he had a pout on his face.  
"Kiiii-booooy" within a moment Kiibo could spot Ouma's face right next to his book. The robot found it quite difficult to focus on the words rather than Ouma's very bright violet eyes, his very... pretty eyes. Kiibo let out a small cough for a second, he couldn't think of Ouma like that! He shook the (gay) thoughts from his head and continued scanning the words, desperate to ignore the male who was quite close to him. 

"'Understanding the human mind' You're _still_ trying to understand humans?" Ouma let out a small chuckle, "You're a robot, you shouldn't care!"  
Silence lingered for a few seconds after that. Though Ouma was quick to break it.

"Stop ignoring me-!" Ouma threw himself back onto the couch, much more forcefully than last time. He let out a long, dragged out groan. It honestly reminded Kiibo of a small child who had been told 'no' to getting candy. 

"Stop. Ignoring. me." The supreme leader repeated seriously. Directly after that was said, Kiibo felt warm contact on his face. Ouma had poked him on his artificial cheek.  
Kiibo wanted to push him off, though that would count as giving Ouma the attention he was trying to get. So... that was a no.

"Look here! Hey Kii-baby!"

A switch of nicknames wouldn't work.

"I have something! Look look!"

Another poke landed on his slightly reddened cheek.

"Look!"

More poking.

"Hey! Look over here!"

Kiibo concluded that Ouma wasn't going to give up, referring to the poking and attempt to get his attention.

"Pleeeeaseee Kii-baby!"

Kiibo couldn't take it, his tolerance was drawing extremely low. He snapped his head to where Ouma was sitting, "What do you want Ouma-kun??" he said quite seriously.  
The Robot's very bright blue eyes locked with Ouma's pure purple ones. Ouma was currently sitting on his (own) legs, body turned directly to where Kiibo was. Kiibo had to admit he looked quite innocent like that, his current 'surprised' expression matched that as well. The Supreme ruler didn't say anything for a moment, causing Kiibo's cheeks to further turn red, even though he felt very nervous, their eyes didn't break away from each others.  
Suddenly Ouma's expression turned from innocent to a more child-like sinister.

"Nishishi~"

Within a second, Ouma launched himself forwards at the white haired robot. His pale arms gently grabbing onto the flustered robot's shoulders as their lips connected. Kiibo's eyes widened at the sudden romantic gesture. Even though he was a robot, he felt like his insides were on fire, like his artifical skin was ablaze (most likely coming from the huge blush on his cheeks). Ouma's lips were soft and sweet, more than Kiibo had imagined them to be. After a moment Kiibo finally relaxed into the kiss, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he was enjoying this moment immensely.

After the kiss persisted for what seemed to be forever, Ouma slowly pulled away. His eyes slowly opened, Kiibo quickly noticed his cheeks were dusted with a slight pink. Kiibo on the other hand had his cheeks turn to a new shade of red, his face was practically on fire. As much as the robot wanted to speak, he just couldn't find enough strength.

"That's what I wanted to show you." Ouma stated, his lips curving into a smile. Before Kiibo could respond, Ouma abruptly jumped up and began to skip to the exit. His spikey purple hair waving behind him. The short male pushed the library doors opened with a surprising amount of force, allowing them to close on their own after he dashed away.

Kiibo was left stunned, his face a bright red, his mind racing and his heart (or circuits??) pounding rapidly. All he could wonder was if Ouma felt as flustered at the whole scenario as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Meanwhile, Saihara had been sitting at a table in the library during the 'event'. He was definitely happy for the two for sure, but it made him wonder.
> 
> Toujo, who had been standing near Saihara cleaning at the time decided to speak to the detective.
> 
> "Perhaps you could use that as motivation to make a move on your own crush?"
> 
> Long story short; Saihara had proceeded to slam his head onto the library table with an extremely red face.


End file.
